1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting guidance mechanism for small-calibered projectiles, missiles or small bombs with fins which are form-fittingly fixed and axially oriented within a housing, are pivotable transverse to the longitudinal axis and guided in longitudinal slots in the housing, and including a slider for extending the fins which is actuatable through a pretensioned, central coil spring.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Laid-open Patent Application No. 21 37 766 there has become known a fin arrangement for a projectile for a bazooka or shoulder-fired rocket launcher, in particular for training purposes, in which the fins pivot radially outwardly from the projectile. The fins and a spring-actuated slider sleeve are constructed as cam drives, in which the pivoting of the fins is effected in a direction opposite to that of the direction of flight. As a consequence thereof, the constructional length of the entire fin arrangement is relatively large.
From the disclosure of German Published Patent Application No. 12 31 139 there has become known a projectile with a rocket propulsion device. The projectile incorporates a plurality of separately brakeable payload warheads. Provided for this purpose are a large number of cup-shaped or dished fins which are pivotable opposite to the fall direction.
From the disclosure of German Patent No. 22 27 104 there has become known a projectile with an extendable guidance mechanism, whose fins can be extended outwardly tangentially relative to the support for the guidance mechanism. The fins are fixed in their retracted position through a gas pressure-dependent, multi-component locking arrangement. At a predetermined gas pressure, the fins are extended outwardly responsive to the gas pressure and/or a pressure spring through the intermediary of a slider sleeve. As is known, with multi-component arrangements the probability of failure is higher than for single-component arrangements. Moreover, there is no indication in this publication as to the manner in which the fins can be latched in their outwardly extended position so as to be able to eliminate any possible disruptive sources, such as turbulences in the air.